


Relax

by VisionaryGalaxy



Series: A Thousand Futures of Me and You [128]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Boys In Love, Coming Untouched, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-06 00:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18839785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisionaryGalaxy/pseuds/VisionaryGalaxy
Summary: Tony fingering Stephen, that's it, that's all.





	Relax

   He likes to finger Stephen.

   He likes to watch the way his thighs tremble and stomach twitches with each deep push of his fingers, hitting that spot on each stroke. Loves listening to the quiet huffs of breath and quiet sighs with each rise and fall of his chest. Treasured every contraction of his rim and buck of the hips that tells him he’s getting there.

    It always takes time and Tony doesn’t mind, more then willing to make a production out of it. Laying Stephen down in silk sheets with his head resting gently on goose feather pillows, it’s the perfect way to spoil him, make him comfortable.

   He always starts with his tongue, licking up his thighs until Stephen is hard and aching for him, but he doesn’t beg. Stephen would never, no matter how much he wants it and strangely enough Tony loves that about him. Eventually, of course, he’ll make it to his hole, teasing along the rim with the tip of his tongue, before slowly, gently easing it in.

   Without fail, the first breach would be met with Stephen’s legs spreading wider, hips canting into the touch and fucking hell, Tony never got sick of it, of the way Stephen could be so shameless about his pleasure, knowing that nobody else would ever seen him like this.

   Tony never rushed, savouring each passing minute, fucking him with his tongue until eventually, the tightness of his rim would loosen, messy with his saliva and relaxed from his ministration. He would pull back and stare up at Stephen’s flushed, sweaty face, the way his lips were lightly parted and grin.

   “Ready?” he always asked, needed to hear that wreaked voice.

   Stephen never failed to deliver, whispering hoarsely, “yes, yeah, please.”

   Tony kisses his thigh, one eye on Stephen’s cock, that is hard and glistening with precum, the head swollen and red. His lover was so god damn sensitive and Tony never failed to wonder how the hell he got so lucky.

   Lubing up his fingers with the small bottle left in the sheets, he locks eyes with Stephen as he teases his rim once more, with his finger. The other hand is placed gently on his stomach, open palmed and soothing, “relax,” he murmurs.

   He doesn’t know why, but no matter how loose he gets him, Stephen always tenses up before the first finger, brows furrowing and stormy eyes staring at him a little glassy. He pushes in carefully, other hand stroking his stomach.

   “I got you, just relax. Let me take care of you.”

   It comes incrementally, Stephen forcibly easing his muscles until just like that, he feels his lover give and his finger slides in smoothly. Tony wastes no time going for his prostate and grinning when his hips buck.

   “Tony,” he whimpers, “fuck, _Tony.”_

   Watching him like this, feeling the slick heat from inside Stephen’s body, its nearly impossible to ignore his own aching arousal, hanging heavy between his legs. But he already decided he wanted to get him off like this, lived for watching Stephen lose control.

   His fingers slide out and he quietly adds a bit more lube, perhaps too cautious, but with Stephen he didn’t care. Two slide in and he can feel the resistance, the way the rim squeezes tight around them, Stephen’s head tilting back, fingers scrambling in the sheets next to him.

   “You look beautiful like this,” Tony is quiet, his voice aiming for soothing.

   He keeps talking because they both know how much Stephen likes to hear his voice, how the words only help to get him off, “you’re taking them so well, sliding right in. Perfect, just like always, you were made for this.”

   A whimper, barely perceptible escapes Stephen’s lips and Tony’s cock throbs.

   He adds a finger.

   His mouth waters.

   Stephen let’s out a proper cry this time, deep baritone reverberating through his bones as his hips finally being to grind down on them. Its carnal and satisfying, the sense of victory that washes through him at the sight, the sound. Making him loose his precious control in slow motion was why he loved fingering him so much, and why Stephen liked it too.

   It was a race to the finish now.

   He sped up, fingers crooking expertly to meet Stephen’s hips until lovely little _uh, uh, uh’s_ could be heard from where his head was pushed back into the pillow.

   “Going to come sweetheart?”

   It didn’t need answering, there was a steady flow of precum, and Tony could see how Stephen’s cock throbbed, “that’s it,” he encouraged, gaze locked onto Stephen’s face. “Just let it go, let it happen, I’ve got you.”

   “Come for me,” the words were paired with a sudden deep push of his fingers, pressing against his prostate and rubbing instantly.

   Stephen breath caught, his hips canted up, and just like that he was coming, thick white spurts of cum decorating his stomach and chest, while Tony worked him through it with his fingers. The rhythmic tightening of his rim drove him insane, but Tony ignored his pleasure, basking in the waves of heat going through him at the sight.

   Stephen went limp, sinking into the mattress, cock now soft against his thigh and Tony carefully drew out his fingers, grimacing when Stephen whimpered a bit. He didn’t hesitate, moving up the bed to look at his lover’s exhausted, sweaty face.

   He looked up at him through half lidded eyes, a soft smile on his lips and Tony pressed a gentle kiss to them, sliding his tongue in and exploring lazily. Stephen was always so pliant in the aftermath of an orgasm and Tony was always quick to take advantage of it, pressing more kisses down his neck and chest.

   “How was that?” he teased.

   Stephen hummed, trembling fingers coming up to run through his hair, “fine.”

   “Just fine?”

   Stephen nodded, eyes dancing with humor, “just fine.”

   Tony laughed lightly, shaking his head.


End file.
